Death Note: Revolution
by MRegent.2 and Pangie
Summary: The Death Note falls to earth once more, the battle between unseen foes is fought again and the fate of the world is defined by their war. Witness the second dawn of the age of the New World and struggle of those who stand against it
1. The Bored Shinigami

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the Mighty Boosh or any of their associated characters and Fictional locations.

To say Ryuk was bored would be an outrageous understatement. Ever since Light had kicked the bucket he had had no entertainment, no surprises and worst of all _no apples_. Across the past few years he had thrown down the extra notebook he had bribed the Shinigami King for (costing him over a dozen of his precious apples) numerous times but each time someone picked it up who didn't think it was a joke and actually tried it out they immediately freaked out and did something stupid like: kill themselves out of guilt (six times), go insane and get locked up (thirteen times), tick off the apple-addicted Shinigami (four times),or ,worst of all, pronounce themselves the new Kira in front of Kira's supporters and get mauled by the crowd for being too stupid to realize that they needed the notebook to kill (one time, it wasn't pretty).

The problem was that- much to Ryuk's surprise- there weren't that many humans of genius intelligence around. When Light was Kira it was like you couldn't move without bumping into one, but after he died the supply seemed to run dry. This kind of made throwing down a Death Note in the first place kind of redundant. If the guy who picked up the notebook only did what you could guess they were going to do then there was nothing entertaining about them. The person who picked up the notebook had to be smart enough to at least surprise Ryuk every now and again or he was just going to get bored.

By now he had almost given up on the human world, but fortunately the Shinigami had finally found a human 'worthy' of the notebook. He had come across her quite by chance when he had been looking through one of the many holes in the Shinigami realm that lead to the human world for someone to kill in (in England for a change). He had caught his attention when she was being attacked by three older men. At first it looked like she was going to be mugged or worse but instead she had twisted the arm of the man holding her with a single sharp movement, tearing it from its socket. While the man was collapsing in agony she had rushed the two shocked men still standing and kicked one in the groin hard enough to make something crack (even Ryuk heard from his hole) and the man didn't remain standing for long. When the last pulled out a knife and lunged at her she had simply stepped aside and drove the triangle of her elbow into the back of his neck. He joined his friend without a sound. Then she had shocked Ryuk by pulling out her mobile phone and calling an ambulance.

Intrigued, he followed her movements through the gateway for the next few days. As he had suspected the girl seemed to have a 'good upbringing' (in other words she had morals) but unlike many 'Virtuous people' she could stand up for herself and did so without hesitation. In fact, she seemed to seek out those who didn't follow the rules and tried to punish them for it. However she was at the top of her class and was incredibly popular despite her 'better than thou' attitude towards the people who didn't follow the rules. Ryuk began laughing; it looked like he was going to have some fun after all.

*****

Jessica sighed as she walked home. So far this week she had been attacked by thugs, missed the bus three times, caught in the rain six times (make that seven, she gloomily corrected herself) and now her phone was broken. Oh, and she had just missed the bus again. Her house was a six mile walk up the mountain which her school was at the base of. She had to be home within an hour and she was flat broke. She reluctantly began trudging up the mountain, trying to avoid being swept over by the rushing wind.

As she was cursing her luck half an hour later (she had gone two and half miles and her legs were killing her) she noticed a black book by the road. Curious despite herself she walked up to it. Much to her surprise the book wasn't wet in the least. The only blemish on it's cover was a small amount of mud clinging to its velvet-like surface. On the front, printed in thin spidery letters was 'Death Note'. Raising an eyebrow, she wiped the mud of the cover and opened it beneath a convenient bus stop (noting that Fridays were the only days the regular buses didn't go on her route). In the Shinigami realm Ryuk's permanent grin grew wider.

The first page of the book was completely blank, the pages strangely stiff and smooth, almost as though they weren't made of paper. The inside cover caught her eye. It was covered with the same spidery letters as the front. It read: Death note, how to use.

From there on it listed a bunch of rules, the one that stunned Jessica the most however was the first. The human whose name is written in this note shall die... the method of death should be written within six minutes and forty seconds of the writing of that persons name.... if no method is specified the person will die of a heart attack... the person's face must be visualized while writing their name so others of the same name are not affected. She frowned. This had to be some kind of sick joke. A notebook that could kill people? Who would actually believe that anyway?

She got up prepared to throw the thing into the trash can next to the bench. But something held her back... what if the notebook was real? What if by writing someone's name down she could kill the without so much as touching them. No, she shook he head, this wasn't like her... but, still, if the Death Note was real- no! Something was off about this book. The moment she had it she had begun thinking murderous thoughts, true it could simply be because the books rules had suggested that it could kill and her mind had instantly provided the possibilities. _Yes the possibilities are truly insp- what!? That's not how I think, even though it does have a point. If I could kill with just a name and face then I could revolutionize the world. Yes, but only if it is real... I would need to test it_, she concluded as she wiped the moisture off the cover.

She tucked the notebook under her arm as there wasn't any room left in her bag and began walking home again. _Yes I would have to test it... but on who? I suppose I could do it by randomly killing someone on the T.V. No… wait haven't I heard of something like this before?_ She thought, yes.. There had been some kind of mass murder a few years ago. Someone called Kira, ironically targeting criminals. But that had been years ago and the world had long moved on. Most people now thought it had some kind of giant hoax by Interpol, but there was still some kind of cult among the religious. According to them 'Lord Kira' would return to pass judgment upon the world and lead it into a new age. _Along with the little green men and the mighty Boosh_, she snorted to herself. _But if Kira did exist as more than some kind of giant conspiracy by the law enforcement agencies then_- She gasped as a car suddenly drove through a nearby puddle drenching her.

She gasped again as her already freezing body temperature dropped several points. She glanced at the note book, then shook her head. What was she thinking? Notebooks can't kill people; the thing was obviously a joke. She snorted again; she had obviously been spending too much time near the strong paints in the art department again. She tossed the thing across the road and was about to go on her way but something bugged her. Then she remembered the rule about ownership. Feeling stupid she turned back to the notebook and stood over it. She would have just gone off but for some reason she knew that unless she did this, it would plague her mind like an irritating fly that wouldn't go away. She drew a breath.

"I hereby give up ownership of this Death Note". She waited for a few seconds to see if she lost her memories as stated in the Death Note. After waiting a few seconds she began walking away, feeling stupider than ever. _A killer notebook, for gods sake, and I played along_! Thank god no one had been around to see her.

She went on her way, a few seconds later she blinked and stumbled, feeling light-headed. She glanced at her watch, feeling dizzy. It was quarter to four! It had been half an hour moments ago! Fifteen minutes to go four and a half miles uphill while in the freezing and drenched clothes. Her day was just getting better and better.

*****

"Noooo" groaned Ryuk as Jessica stalked off, leaving the Death Note half buried in mud. "I'm sooo booorrred".

"Wow, I had no idea," said a Shinigami shaped like a giant frog. "No, wait, I did! And do you know _why _I knew Ryuk? Because you haven't stopped _whining _since you got back from earth! Look at you, why the hell would you twist yourself up like that in the first place. What are you trying to be, some kind of demented pretzel?"

"Hey you don't have to deal with apple withdrawals!" Snapped Ryuk back, ignoring the fact his feet were tangled around his neck.

"There are apples right here!"

"Half the time you can't tell if they're apples or rocks," pointed out the disturbingly tangled Shinigami.

"What kind of Shinigami are you?" snapped the Frog-like Shinigami. "All you do is sit around and rant on about your disturbing apple-lust."

"Yeah, instead I should just lie around gambling with you lot right?" Said Ryuk. This started an argument between the two that lasted for several hours, time being irrelevant in the Shinigami realm. By the time Ryuk came back to viewing hole one of two things had changed: firstly the rain had stopped. Second...

...the Death Note was no where to be found.

*****

Nathaniel stared at the book before him in wonder. When he had taken the notebook from the side of the road on his way to his house he had never expected anything like this. At first, when he had opened the book, he had thought it was some kind of hoax. Then he had noticed that the pages weren't wet and no matter how many time he placed them in water or the mud they were never stained or dampened. They seemed to tear easily enough though.

There had obviously been more than met the eye about the notebook so he had simply put it into his bag and continued cycling back to his house. On the way he noticed that his thoughts continually drifted back to the 'Death Note'. He didn't worry about it. The new thoughts could be expected after finding a book with such morbid things written in the front cover, and his mind had a tendency to dwell on details far longer than other people's. But what was _not _to be expected was how his mind continually suggested ways to use the Death note, how to use it benefit himself. This was absurd, at least for him it was. If _he_ was to try and gain power it would make far more sense to bend the people to his will, make them into resources to be used rather than to simply kill them off. At least that was what he would do. When he had gotten home he had immediately taken the Death Note from his bag and stared at it for a few seconds.

It was obvious that the book had least the power to influence his thoughts. He knew perfectly well that something that could have been so easily a hoax wouldn't have plagued his mind as it did, and even as he stared at it he could feel his thoughts continually turning back the Death Note even as tried to turn it to other subjects. This had never happened before to Nathaniel, the only way for something like the Death Note to be able to affect him like this it had to have some kind of power… but to be able kill...There was only one way to be sure that it worked.

He switched on the small television he had in his room, the six o'clock news was on. They were currently showing the image of a man with brown eyes and red hair. He was on the run after killing his wife and daughter. Nathaniel pulled a pen from the cup on his desk, placing the end to his lips before writing the man's name into the Death Note.

This way if the note worked then he would be among the millions who saw the announcement, in the unlikely event where the note worked there would be no way to find out who he was. If it didn't then it wouldn't matter. But... how to ensure that he would know when the man died? The note's rules mentioned that he could specify the cause of death. It was obvious to him that if he could do that then he could doubtlessly control the victim's movements to an extent before their death; free will could prevent the type of death specified from occurring, like a man deciding to buy coffee instead of using his coffee machine when he was supposed to be electrocuted by it. After a moments thought he wrote a few lines detailing the man's death.

Christian Taylor: 12:30 pm Saturday. Climbs up the Millennium wheel in London and states that he is God at 11.30 am. During the next half hour he states that all must bow to his will or face his holy wrath. At 12.00pm he states that in order for the people to prove their acceptance of him they must officially name him their King and god. At 12.25 he states that he will prove his holy powers by flying above London without any kind of flight equipment. At 12.30 pm Christian Taylor jumps from the Millennium wheel under the illusion that he posses the power of flight and falls to his death.

Nathaniel leaned backwards, pleased at his own inventiveness. Now he would have his proof within twenty-four hours, and if the Death Note was real, as he suspected due to its influence on his mind, then he would have simply taken the life of a criminal that no one cared about. He also noticed now that he had written a name in the Death Note that he no longer had the urge to use it. Evidently the notebook's ability to influence people only lasted until they had written a name into the Death Note, after which it was their choice to write names in it or not. Putting the Death Note out of mind he switched off his bedside lantern and settled down to watch the television.

*****

Ryuk was in a bad mood, not only had he lost the Death Note he had dropped in the human world for the umpteenth time (he was surprised it was still in one piece considering how many knocks it had taken in the past few years) but he had no idea where it was. This was _not _good. The rules stated that he had to possess the human who found the Death Note until they died. If he couldn't do that he would be joining Rem in wherever dead Shinigami went. He supposed he could drop C-Kira's Death note and haunt that human instead (why couldn't Midoria have given the note to him a few hours earlier? If she had, he wouldn't have traded away so many of his precious apples for another Death Note. Instead he was stuck with an extra Death Note that he had no use for and no apples. The only reason why he had even kept it was that he had paid too much for it to let it go. A bit like a human buying a rare painting only to find it was a copy, he simply couldn't bring himself to throw it out).

So instead he had kept both, only throwing down one at a time. Now he had to find the Death Note or he was... dust? It would have been fine had the viewing holes worked on Death Notes the same way they did on humans- finding any human whose face you knew. Unfortunately this was not he case, as a rather annoying Shinigami named Sidoh could testify.

*****

Nathaniel stared as the screen of the television, his blood running cold. There, Christian Taylor was shown screaming that he was god on top of the Millennium wheel. The report was coming live from London:

"... Fugitive Christian Taylor was first spotted climbing the landmark at eleven thirty in the morning," said the Reporter over the rushing wind. "He has long since managed to scale the Millennium Wheel and began declaring himself god once he reached the pinnacle of the national icon. Attempts by police to apprehend Mr Taylor have failed and the wheel has been forced to stop. Last week a warrant for Mr Taylor's arrest was issued after evidence that he had killed his wife Miranda Taylor and their two year old daughter Michelle Taylor was brought to light." The reporter switched to a board of experts discussing the matter who were suggesting that Taylor had gone insane before killing his wife and daughter. Nathaniel was stunned. Taylor was doing exactly as he had written. He glanced at the clock, Twelve twenty-five pm... Any second now...

"I am God!" Taylor's screaming voice pierced through the howl of the winds, the camera swiveled to him. "And I shall prove it to my loyal subjects and vile disbelievers alike by soaring through the sky above this cesspit of city!" He began laughing hysterically. Nathaniel trembled as the man began babbling about he was going to usher in a new age of peace and justice, then at twelve twenty-nine, forty seconds before twelve thirty he began to shuffle forward. Nathaniel leaned closer to the television. Thirty seconds... Taylor let go of the railing... Twenty seconds...the crazed man was screaming about his divinity while struggling against the wind... Ten seconds... some of the crowd below began screaming at him to get down, some chanting "jump, jump, jump" over and over again... Five seconds... Taylor spread his arms... four seconds... he placed one foot in the air leaving him with only one foot for purchase on the railing... three seconds... he gazed at the crowd below him with an enlightened expression on his face... two seconds... he took a breath... One second... Christian Taylor opened his mouth.

"I AM GOD!" He screamed. Twelve thirty. He let himself fall forward and into the crowd. He took a surprisingly long time to reach the concrete. The camera swiveled away seconds before he hit the surface, the crowd parting before him moments before he met his end. There was a loud crunch off-screen as the view suddenly cut to the studio. The strained voices of the reporters droned on, passing through Nathaniel's ears, his mind failing to register.

The Death Note had worked. Taylor was dead. Taylor had died because he had written his name in the Death Note.. he had killed Christian Taylor. He was a murderer.

He didn't move for several minutes. Then he absently switched the television off as it replayed the footage of Taylor's last moments over and over again. He bored of experts making comments with each re-run. He stood still, blankly staring at the motionless screen for a moment then he turned and went over to his desk. There, sitting open where he had left it, was the Death Note. Taylor's name and fate was spelled out clearly on the first page. He touched the page, his fingers passing over the dried ink, strangely without the indentation writing usually left on paper. Nathaniel left his chair and went to bathroom next to his room. He washed his face of the cold sweat and beheld his reflection, gray eyes staring back at him from under strands of black hair, a twisted grin covering his face. Through the Death Note he had gained the power of a god!

*****

Ryuk had finally found the Death Note after a week and a half of searching through the viewing holes. It was in the house of some human brat and his mother. If the brat happened to have any actual brain power the chances were that he would probably follow the same path as Light had. If he had the same values as the psychotic 'god' had had, to make things interesting all would be needed was a little nudging in the right direction.

He phased through the wall of the two story house, one of many in row, following the traditional London squeeze. The boy's room was Spartan, the floor was bare, the bed made, there was a small table to the side littered with pieces of paper with a cup of pens, a small television and a laptop with a computer chair in front of it. Right before the bed was a small chest of drawers. Right now the boy sitting in front of the laptop, rapidly typing. The Shinigami grinned. He had found that even if they were the dullest human being on earth they could provide at least a moment's entertainment by wetting themselves when they caught sight of him for the first time. He let out a small 'hyuk' as he crept forward.

Suddenly, much to his surprise the boy swiveled around on the old computer chair and stared at Ryuk almost bored expression. "Ryuk I presume?"

Ryuk's permanent grin widened after a moment of surprise. He had the feeling that this human _would _be interesting...

Nathaniel almost laughed at the brief expression of surprise that came across the Shinigami's face. Then again, anyone would be surprised that a stranger they thought they were sneaking up on would suddenly turn around and ask them if they were themselves, as though they were internet friends meeting for the first time.

Still, the simple fact that he had managed to surprise the Shinigami gave him not only the satisfaction of tricking a God of Death but several important pieces of information: Firstly that the Shinigami couldn't read his mind, a power supernatural beings might have, or he wouldn't have bothered to play along. Secondly, that Ryuk wasn't omniscient (able to see/know all things) or he would have realized that Nathaniel had been researching potential previous Death Note users (and had come up with Ryuk's name). So far he had come up with the being known as Kira as his prime suspect, although now he was mostly regarded as conspiracy cover. If he did exist he would have undoubtedly used such an item as the Death Note. The final piece of information that Nathaniel was able to dredge up from Ryuk's reaction was that he was unaccustomed to humans he didn't know knowing his name, which meant he probably wasn't well known among human Death Note users- although this could be pure speculation on his part.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, looks like somebody's been doing their homework," grinned the Shinigami. He glanced at the name above the boys head: Nathaniel Winters. "I'm guessing since you know my name you know what I am?"

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, "obviously, I can see you so I have touched the Death Note- and only an idiot would fail to realize what you were once they read the rules of the Death Note."

Ryuk grinned, "I could just be a psycho in a costume" pointed out the Shinigami.

"You wouldn't have fit through the door, never mind the window, if you were wearing a costume." said Nathaniel indicating the door, obviously too small to fit Ryuk and his wings through. "And since you didn't act in the least confused when I mentioned the Death Note you have heard the combination of words at least once before, indicating that you already know about the Death Note. Besides, I doubt that there's anyone _that _disturbed they'd be able to dream up what _you _look like. No offense."

Ryuk's grin would have grown larger if possible. Brainiac: check. "So... how did you know my name anyway?" Asked the apple crazed Shinigami, looking around the room again.

"I used the Internet to search for evidence of previous users of the note. So far I've managed to find four confirmed users. There's no other way they could have committed their acts without using something like the Death Note. The first is obviously Kira. He is mostly considered a myth for some kind of giant conspiracy but I think he was real. I also believe that Yagami Raito, or Light Yagami in English, was Kira, but that is a secondary matter. The other confirmed users also have firm evidence of the Death Note's influence in their lives: Misa Amane, most likely the second Kira, Kyosuke Higuchi and a lawyer named Teru Mikami, all located in Japan.

"I have found evidence of twenty-three other unconfirmed users including a man in America named Marcel King who was idiotic enough to declare himself the new Kira at a Kira church meeting without immediate proof of his powers. During his dismemberment he yelled for someone named 'Ryuk' to save him several times, no-one in the immediate region was named Ryuk. Couple that with the fact that the man had spent a phenomenal amount on apples on the preceding weeks to his death, a trait shared by each of the confirmed and unconfirmed Death Note users besides C-Kira, and it became a strong possibility that Ryuk was your name." The fifteen year old finished his speech and noticed that Ryuk appeared to have started daydreaming.

Ryuk snapped out of it as the boy snapped his fingers an inch away from his ear. "Yeesh, and I thought Light was long-winded! I'm betting that you even did the whole 'kill everybody while I'm still kicking' thing he did".

Nathaniel looked curious before working out what Ryuk meant, "There was a huge amount of murders committed by Kira in the first week of his reported existence before they slowed down to the two-thousand-and-four to two-thousand-and-seven weekly averages. I'm guessing that he believed that you were coming to kill him or drag him down to hell, correct?" The Shinigami nodded. "Well I haven't done anything quite that drastic yet." The boy reached for the Death Note on the desk beside him and casually tossed it over to Ryuk who caught it easily.

He flipped it open and his mouth dropped open in shock (Nathaniel blanched as he caught sight of the many sharp teeth in his giant mouth). At first he thought that Nathaniel had lied and done what Light had done except to an even greater scale, but when he looked closer he could see that no names were actually recorded. Instead, well over seventy pages were covered in writing. From the first page, starting from Taylor's name and method of death were hundreds of pre-written deaths, everything from complex accidents to decade-long diseases.

When Ryuk looked up he saw the amused Nathaniel, long recovered from the sight of Ryuks shark like fangs. "If I should ever need to kill someone I'll be able to do it so that no-one will be able to connect me and the deaths together- they'll be too random to link back to me."

Ryuk grinned again "what if I had been coming for your soul for using my Death Note?"

"That wasn't going to happen", said Nathaniel, "if you had never intended for it to be used by a human then you wouldn't have written rules for a human in English, and if they were for Shinigami to follow they would have listed all of the limitations of the Death Note. There is no point in having rules if the Shinigami don't know what they are. And besides, if you had followed through with your threat with each of the people who gained your Notebook then there would have never been a Kira. If you didn't want your notebook found by a human you wouldn't have dropped it in the first place."

"Yeah your right- hey! What's with these guys, they tick you off or something?" asked Ryuk as he pointed to several names written beside various deaths.

"Those were my experiments. I already figured out most of the Death Note's unwritten limits by examining Kira and Co's murders. None had ever killed a non-sentient being so I wanted to find out what it's powers were over animals and other non-human life forms."

"And.." said Ryuk curiously. Even Light never went this far.

"The same effects apply to both animal and human. If they can perform the written method of death without killing another being in the process then they will die in that method. If not, they die of a heart attack, or just die without explanation in cases where the subject posses no heart. If the being possesses no name, like most bugs and plants, then by naming it you can kill it with that name. The names written in the Death Note are of a few rabbits plaguing the neighborhood, one of my mother's flowers and a spider that once lived in my closet."

"Hyuk. What's all this for anyway?" Asked Ryuk.

Nathaniel stared at him for a second, "what's this all... to test my new-found powers! If I ever need them it would be very useful to know if I can make someone die in certain way or not, especially if I'm being investigated!"

Ryuk thought about this, "so basically your just like a kid with a new toy, no world-wide ambitions. No changing the world with your holy powers?"

Nathaniel looked amused, "I'm not an idiot, like Light Yagami was. The world and every Nation in it is formed of individuals. If I wanted to change it forever I'd have to change the opinions of everyone, forever. Fear doesn't work to bring people onto your side, it just makes them determined to resist. And besides," he absently twirled a pen with his fingers, "I don't care about the world. Right and wrong are opinions. I don't follow a set of self-created rules. I live my life the way I want to- not how I believe I should act according to some imaginary code."

Ryuk had to think again for a moment. "So your just going to sit here and do what you did before? How is that interesting!?"

"To me, very. If I get bored I can always use this for some convenient entertainment", Nathaniel pointed to the Death Note. "But, even if I don't, what could you do about it? It's not like you can just kill me."

Ryuk's wide eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "And why is that?"

Nathaniel leaned forward ."Entertainment" he whispered. "If you get bored then you can simply go off and give someone else C-Kira's Death Note and watch them battle the new L -yes I worked out that the original L died- as they try to change the world. But if that 'Kira' is told that there's someone else with a Death Note, they'll try to hunt me down. Even _I _think it would be funny seeing someone who had deluded themselves into thinking they're a god try to find me and I know from what I've gathered about your personality that you would never throw away a good chance for entertainment."

Ryuk was stunned. If he didn't know better he would have said that he was speaking with Light again. But Light hadn't been able to work out that whatever being originally owned the notebook wouldn't want him to die so Natty the bratty here might actually be _smarter _than Light. "Well... if you can figure that much out on your own then you might be fun to watch after all, hyuk, hyuk- hey how did you know I had C-Kira's notebook!"

"Its on your belt beside your own," pointed out Nathaniel.

"Oh. And how did you know it was C-Kira's?"

Nathaniel began wondering if Ryuk had been dropped on the head as a... whatever a young Shinigami was "C-Kira possessed a Death Note, the Shinigami who gave it to him probably wasn't you because there were no sudden apples purchases in the areas where he had to have gained his information, but after he died none of the other 'Kiras' became 'Kiras' without a sudden increase in the amount of apples they bought. That Shinigami hasn't seemed to have come back, so he probably would've just given the extra Death Note to another Shinigami who was more interested in Earth. You're the only one -that I've been able to find, anyway- who has come down to Earth in recent years so..."

"Yeah, yeah" _Smart-ass._

"I have no idea why you have three, though. Maybe you got another before you got C-Kira's in replacement for Kira's when it was presumably destroyed," mused Nathaniel. "But it doesn't matter. Now I, unlike certain apple-addicted Shinigami, am tired." He pointedly yawned. "If you want an apple my neighbor, across the street, grows them in their backyard." The teenager then went to bed, leaving Ryuk alone.

"Well," he said after two hours of listening to Nathaniel snore. "This is boring."

**Author's Note: Okay people, this is pretty much the new version of previous story I had named Death Note: A New Kira. It's basically the draft version of Death Note: Revolution, the first chapter is the first three of A New Kira stitched together. However new material will be coming as of the next chapter so keep an eye out for the next update!**

**-MRegent.2**


	2. The Coin is Tossed

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its associated characters or fictional locations.

Nathaniel awoke as the sun hit his closed eyelids, blinking them momentarily as he caught sight of Ryuk's face inches away from his own.

"... You really are quite ugly". Remarked Nathaniel to the eternally grinning Shinigami.

Ryuk leaned backwards, away from Nathaniel, letting out a small grating sigh. "Most people at least scream the first time I do that to them".

Nathaniel ignored him and quickly changed out his pajamas and into his gray school uniform, a simple affair comprised of a gray jacket emblazoned with the school's coat of arms over the left breast pocket and grey pants with a white shirt and blue tie. Few others in the school actually wore the uniform but Nathaniel actually liked it, as opposed to the mainstream fashions that infested his age group.

Once he had finished straightening his tie he glanced over to Ryuk, noting with some amusement that he now only had one Death Note left in the leather strap pouch at his hip. "I see that you went to my neighbor's after all". Remarked Nathaniel innocently, resisting the urge to laugh at Ryuk's stunned expression, _who would have thought a 'God of Death' would be so easily manipulated?_

"Eh, how did you know that?" Asked Ryuk, confusion highlighted on his grotesque features.

Nathaniel sighed. "It was simple, you have only one Death Note left in your pouch, your own presumably. This means you must have dropped C-Kira's Death Note-"

"How does that mean I went to your neighbor's?" Ryuk interrupted, _yeash, this guy loves the sound of his own voice._

"Shut up!" Snapped Nathaniel, "now, like I was saying, since you only have one death Note left you must have dropped C-Kira's, and there's no reason for you drop the Death Note unless you thought you had found someone entertaining enough to use it, aka: someone who matches the profile of Kira. And as it just so happens the only one who matched the profile of Kira in this entire neighborhood is my neighbor, Jessica Smith. Jessica is extremely similar to the late Light Yagami. Attractive. Highly intelligent. Liked by all. A strong sense of justice. Like Light in every way. Except her gender, of course. But that just makes her a better candidate, as females generally fall under less suspicion than males do.". Nathaniel folded his arms as he stood before Ryuk.

"I presumed that Jessica was the reason why you dropped the Death Note in this area in the first place, I found it on our shared route to our respective houses and by the appearance of the Note I would have to say that it had only been dropped recently, and from the trace amounts of mud found on the cover where the mud didn't touch it's present position, the rain would not have left the mud in such a position as I found it in so it was obvious it had been handled before me.

"However for whatever reason of their own somebody evidently decided to throw away the Death Note, leaving it beside the road where I later found it. From this evidence there was a strong probability that Jessica was your intended target, as she and I are the only ones who use the route on a regular basis, so I decided to play a little trick on you". Nathaniel allowed a small smirk to touch his lips.

"Oh, and what was that?' Asked Ryuk, his wide grin growing larger.

Nathaniel unfolded his arms and sat on the bed in front of Ryuk. "Well, it wasn't all that well planned out to tell the truth, and was dependent on whether or not you would figure it out, and if id, whether or not you would go along with it once you had figured it out-"

"Arghh, could ya get on with already?" Ryuk demanded, his boredom getting the better of him.

Nathaniel frowned. "Very well, it was quite simple, I wanted you to hand Jessica a Death Note again, this way I would know who Kira was if the killings began again. As long as you had C-Kira's Death Note to drop there would always be the chance of you giving to someone I didn't know, meaning that I would have to try to defend myself from an unknown enemy if they decided to try to find me, however so long as Jessica receives the Death Note, even if she does use it I will know who Kira is and if she became a threat to me I will be able to simply write her name into my own Death Note.

" My only problem was how to get you to hand the Death Note to her, if I asked you to hand it to her you probably would have figured out my plan and may have handed the Death note to someone else to ensure that I wouldn't know who Kira was, thus prolonging any conflict between myself and Kira, so I had to trick into doing it in such a way that my intentions would not be realized.

"The plan I came up with in the end was quite simple, I knew you were partial to apples to I simply directed to the Smith house under the excuse that they have an apple tree for you you to pilfer knowing that you would probably see Jessica sleeping through her window, her curtains are always open and there would be no reason for her to close them now. Upon seeing her you would have two choices, a: give her the Death Note or leave it where she could easily find it again, or b: leave with the Death Note having decided that Jessica would just throw it away again. You wouldn't have thrown down the Death Note just anywhere, otherwise you could have had another one of the fools who've had the note across the past few years, so there was little to no chance of you doing that so I set my plan into motion."

Nathaniel lent back onto the bed, looking at Ryuk out of the corner of his eye. "Truth tell I didn't expect it to work, you are after all a Shinigami, a god, and as I said before the trick wasn't that well planned out and depended on several variables which I have little to no way of knowing the status of or controlling, but ultimately even if you didn't fall for it there would be no harm done. My confirmation that it had worked came when I saw that you only had one Death Note remaining in your hip pouch, and that is how I knew that you went to to the neighbors".

"Hunh?" Asked Ryuk, having forgotten about his original question during Nathaniel's long winded explanation. "Whoa, you really love to hear yourself talk don't you?"

Nathaniel snickered. "Well I don't usually have anyone to share my little plans with, and I must admit I do enjoy having someone around to appreciate them, and I thought you might as well know about it considering we're going to be practically joined at the hip for a while".

"Whatever," replied Ryuk dismissively. "As long as I'm having fun I couldn't care less."

*****

Nathaniel's lips were still curved in a half-smile as he departed down the stairs from his room on the second floor of his house. It was one of the many that formed the London suburbs, s rectangular house sharing it's walls with its neighbors as well as a small lively garden out the back.

"I see that you're in a good mood today, did you manage to fix your computer?" Asked his mother, a tall woman in her early thirties, as he settled down at a round table in their small kitchen, her blue eyes resting upon the gray laptop resting on her son's knees. Ryuk saw her name floating above her head: Michelle Winters

"Apparently it was just a glitch in the system, it's sorted out now." Replied Nathaniel as he took a piece of toast from the plate in the middle of the table and spread some jam from a small jar to the right of the toast.

"This is boring..." whined Ryuk.

Nathaniel glared at him out of the corner of his eye, "be quiet until we get to school, then we can talk." He whispered, Michelle sitting down opposite to him at the table, taking a piece of toast.

"Ah," Nathaniel's mother groaned as she sank into the chair. "That party went on forever..."

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, "oh dear, so you've been sneaking out to go to parties again, how disappointing..."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes right now dear," groaned Michelle, rubbing her temples. "I think that blasted Samson boy spiked the punch again..."

"If you knew he did it before you shouldn't have risked it," replied Nathaniel in a curt tone. "And just where did you go anyway? I don't remember you telling me anything about a party."

Michelle withdrew her hands from her head as she looked at her son. "It was one of the neighborhood watch meetings, I know you hate them so I didn't say anything and left after you went to bed. Anyhow, it turned out that the 'meeting' was really more of a party set up by Mr Smith to celebrate a year without a single incident in the neighborhood- are you alright dear?" She asked as Nathaniel froze, a halt-eaten piece of toast falling to the tables as the blood drained from his face.

Nathaniel turned to her, face white as snow. "I'm sorry could you repeat that last sentence?"

Michelle frowned. "... it turned out that the 'meeting' was a party set up by Mr Smith-"

"That's what I thought," said Nathaniel sighing heavily.

Michelle frowned, but shook her head. "Well anyway I couldn't get away until well after two O'clock in the morning, and I could barely walk at that. I tell you one day Samson is going to meet a sticky end if he keeps up this type of nonsense."

"Agreed," said Nathaniel, suddenly standing up. "Sorry mother, I just remembered that I agreed to meet with Sam before school today, I've got run, see you when I get home!" He walked briskly to the door, leaving his mother as confused as ever before a small smile crept up on he face.

"So that's what's going on," she said to herself. "It's about time..."

*****

Nathaniel's lips pressed together as he walked briskly from his house, ignoring the chortling Shinigami beside him. The Shinigami however seemed unaffected by Nathaniel's silence as he laughed like Hyena.

"Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk! You've really screwed up now! Hyuk! Hyuk!" The Shinigami laughed.

Nathaniel whirled around, facing the Shinigami without warning. "Did you know about this?" He snapped.

"Hyuk, nope!" Laughed the Shinigami. "I just left the note underneath that apple tree you talked to me about where Jessica could find it, I guess the party started after I left! Hyuk! Hyuk!" Shinigami was nearly in fits.

_He's right to laugh at me!_ Nathaniel cursed internally as he turned to continue his path on the gray concrete path set alongside the black tar road that split the numerous nearly identical houses. _I thought myself so clever, I never anticipated that there would be more than three people in the Smith household at any one time, Jessica Smith, her sister and their father, only three possible suspects. However, because I failed to account for the possibly of visitors my 'little trick' has turned against me. Now if any of the guests ventured out into the garden any one of them could have picked up the Death Note, the only advantage I have now in finding a potential Kira is that only members of the neighborhood watch would have been at the party- no what am I thinking? They could have easily brought along guests of their own, and it's hardly likely they would have kept a guest list, and even less that they would have kept it after the night of the event, what a fool I am!_

"Hey Nathan, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Nathaniel withdrew himself from his musings to see that he had arrived at the bus stop where he caught the bus to school each day, unfortunately too few students from his school came from around the area to warrant a school bus route to the stop, even the bus he caught was just a regular public version that happened to have route that passed near his school.

The voice that had shaken him from his thoughts belonged to one of his few friends, Sam, dressed in the same uniform as Nathaniel was with a loose tie and open jacket as opposed to Nathaniel's neat tie and properly buttoned jacket. The delicate-featured teenager leaning against the metal bus shelter

"What do you mean?" Asked Nathaniel, coming to stand next to his friend.

"Well you look like Samson when he took a football between the legs two years ago!" Replied Sam, obviously barley suppressing a grin.

Ryuk looked down at the blue-eyed blonde boy in front of him, surprised at the name he saw floating above the boy's head.

"I'm fine, my mother has hangover though." Replied Nathaniel as the blonde boy ran a hand through his short hair.

"Argh, I heard about that, my dad's got the same thing. Well past is past, did you manage to fix your Laptop?"

"Yes, just a glitch in the programming, don't tell Samson though, he'll be begging me to use again for the internet during cla-

"I don't 'beg'!" Ryuk glanced to see that a slightly boy with red hair had come from the same path as Nathaniel, unlike the blonde boy who was about Nathaniel's height but significantly more attractive with higher cheekbones and a pale yet living shade to his skin as opposed to Nathaniel's nearly gray tone. This new boy was slightly taller than the both of them, wearing a dark green coat and white shirt over dark blue pants. "And besides its not like you use it during class anyway!" The new boy sent a glare Nathaniel's way.

Nathaniel sighed. "It's because I occasionally study in class, here you might as well take it, just have it back before the end of school". He said, handing his Laptop to the new boy.

"Thank you," replied the boy, tucking Nathaniel's uniform under his arm, there was a low rumble as a bus turned around a corner further up the road.  
"Oh, one more thing Samson." Nathaniel said, turning to the new boy. "If you give my mother a hangover again you won't be using my laptop for month."

Ryuk stared as they got onto the bus, the familiar feeling of boredom settling into his brain. He floated over to where Nathaniel sat next to the blonde boy, a close to seat to the front with the blonde boy- Sam his name was- at the window seat and Nathaniel on the outside, Samson sitting in the window seat behind them, having already opened the Laptop. Ryuk grunted and settled into the seat next to Samson and prepared to wait out the trip when suddenly a loud ring tone came from Nathaniel's pocket, interrupting his conversation with Sam.

Nathaniel quickly pulled out a small mobile phone, pressed a button, apologized to his friend and pressed it to his ear.

"What's going on Ryuk?" He asked in a genial tone.

Ryuk grinned as he worked out what Nathaniel was doing. "Hyuk, hyuk, pretending to talk on the phone so we can talk without you being sent to the loony bin, pretty smart."

"No, no really," replied Nathaniel. "It was just a matter having a pre-set action program downloaded and knowing the bus route."

Ryuk laughed again, "hyuk, so what are you going to do about all those possible Kiras?"

"Nothing at the moment." Replied Nathaniel,

"Huh? But what about all the Death Note?" Asked the befuddled Shinigami.

"As long as whoever has it don't use it there is no reason to do anything, in fact it would be worse if I acted, it could prompt them into using it and becoming a problem when they otherwise would not.

"I wasn't thinking clearly earlier, I was upset that my little trick had failed and thinking the worst, but now I realize that's it's unlikely whoever has it will use it, and since most of the suspects can be presumed to be adults who would only use it to benefit themselves if they used it at all, few adults nowadays have the necessary sheer idealism necessary to use the note in such a way as Light did, there is no reason to be worried. In fact things are better this way for me, this way even if the note is used it's likely to be on a small scale, not at all a threat to me, and there's no chance of you randomly dropping it to somebody who might be a threat.

Nathaniel continued. "The only way they would try to hunt me is because you would have told them I was a threat to them and was trying to do them harm, and even if you do that the chances are that I would be able to easily counter them and use my own book to destroy them, having an advantage in knowing the note's limitations. So Ryuk, I will do nothing at the moment." Nathaniel sighed and turned off the mobile phone before re-pocketing it, turning to his friend once again.

Ryuk scratched his head absently. "I was right, you are more long-winded than Light."

*****

The notebook lay before them, open upon the wooden desk, the pen in their trembling hand. The television to their side was witched on, showing a live live robbery.

Slowly they wrote the name of the suspect shown on the screen with his face within their mind's eye. _What if it really does kill him? Of course it won't, the notebook's just a sick joke! Then why am I writing his name?_ The voice of their conscience and their common sense filled their mind, telling her to stop writing the name, to cast the notebook aside and return to the familiar rote of life. Yet their hand continued and it was done, the man's name branded in black ink upon the white paper.

Their eyes were drawn to the ticking of the clock set upon the their wall, the lengths between the seconds becoming longer, the ticks of the clock somehow louder than the television, the beat of the heart, the countdown to the end.

Five... the clock's needle crawled across the expanse between each second.

Four... the heart beating deep within began beating like a drum.

Three... the trickle of sweat making its way down the cheek fell from the jaw.

Two... the apple upon the desk, sitting above the notebook, the void where hungry jaws had wounded it seemed to mock them.

One... final second passed like a judgment's falling hammer.

They turned their eyes back to the television, half expecting the reporter to condemn them. But nothing changed, the reporter was still talking about motive and the suspect's history. They laughed to themselves, a killer notebook, now that was an idea! The grasped the edge of the notebook intending to throw it into the trash it belonged when the suddenly frantic voice of the reporter cut through their complacence and they turned to see what had shocked the woman so.

And there it was, the hostages were coming out of the bank, families were crying with joy as they were reunited, the reporter was speaking of a sudden heart attack, of a miracle. But this was not what they heard, the reporters words twisted within their heart to their damnation, to their benediction.

Their hands froze, the hands which had had seen a man to their death, the hands of a murderer, the hands of savior. The crossroads stood, the paths clear and the signs painted in black and white.

*****

Ryuk was bored again, for the past few hours he had been subjected to nothing but a particularly nasty combination of small talk, Maths and English.

"Arghh," he moaned. "Even Light's school days weren't as boring as this, can't you find something more interesting to do?"

Nathaniel, who was speaking to Sam again, ignored him. Currently they were sitting at one of the benches in their school cafeteria. The school itself was a two-story building built from red bricks with a large oval behind it, as it happened today was one of the rare occasions when the London skyline was free of any sign of clouds so the majority of the student population was out on the oval, either playing some kind of sport, or observing those who did.

Nathaniel and Sam however, apparently immune to sports-fever that predominated the adolescent male population had opted to spend their recess in their usual places in the school cafeteria, their boy Samson sat beside Sam, still obsessively staring into the electronic screen as he had done all morning.

Ryuk's boredom, however, was not to last. Samson suddenly gasped and rushed over to Nathaniel and Sam, shoving the Laptop between them. "Guy's you have to see this!"

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, really, this had better not be one of those 'UFO' siting again, I told you I don't believe in that nonsense-"

"It's not that!" Said Samson excitedly. "Just look at it and you'll see for yourself!"

Sighing resignedly Nathaniel turned his gaze to the article on the Laptop's screen, and felt his heart plummet for the second time that day.

**The second dawn of the New World?**

By Jacqueline Spencer

The world was shocked today as Timothy Baker (49) was killed by a mysterious heart attack at 11:45 AM today. Mr Baker had been committing a bank robbery after suffering a psychotic break when the heart attack occurred.

This story bears the hallmarks of the 'Kira' phenomenon that occurred between 2004 and 2010, claiming the lives of thousands of criminals and spawned cults around the world worshiping the 'god of the new word'.

The situation as it stands has no further developments and Parliament has refused to make any comment. In addition the famed 'L' who is accredited with solving the original 'Kira case' has made no statement regarding the issue. Will there be more mysterious deaths? Has Kira' returned to bring judgment once more? Only time will tell

"Pretty exciting stuff huh?" Asked Samson excitedly. "I mean, I know its bad that a guy a died and all but Kira!"

"I suppose..." said Nathaniel dazedly.

"Well I don't know what you're getting all worked up about," said Sam, arms folded. "I mean, it was just one guy, it might have been a coincidence, maybe he had a history of heart problems or something. There's no reason to think that it has anything to do with 'Kira'."

"Well I guess you're right..." Samson frowned. "But what if it is? What if Kira really has returned!?"

"Then you can gush about it then," snapped Nathaniel, seemingly recovered. "Until then can you bother someone else?"

"Fine then," huffed Samson. "I'll just spread the word in my forum!"

"You do that," replied Nathaniel as Samson took the laptop back his previous seat at the cafeteria table. He got up and glanced at Sam, "sorry I just remembered, I have to make a call."

To this mysterious 'Ryuk' you were talking to before?" Asked Sam with a small grin. "Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?"

Ryuk choked on air.

"Yes to the first and hell no to the second," deadpanned Nathaniel

"Whatever," said Sam with a grin, waving Nathaniel away. 'Well don't let me keep you lovebirds apart!"

Nathaniel muttered something inaudible as he walked into a remote corner, far from Sam and Samson, pretending to press a few buttons on his mobile in case they were watching.

"Hyuk! Hyuk! What was that about the other note owner 'not being a threat'? Looks like your trick backfired, bet you're not feeling so smart now! Hyuk! Hyuk! Laughed Ryuk.

"Shut up, the situation's gotten worse, there can be no doubt of that, the other Death Note holder has proven themselves willing to use the Death Note." Nathaniel's fingers tightened on his phone. "We now come to a critical point, the owner has killed, there are six options they can pursue, continue using the Note for Kira's purposes, use it for their own advantage, commit suicide out of guilt, pass on the Notebook, choose not to use it or destroy it.

Nathaniel continued. "I can only hope they choose the second or last two options, that way they won't be a threat. However if they choose the first option they will inevitably become one, and if they choose the third or fourth option there's no limit to who could come to posses the Death Note.

Nathaniel's lips twisted into a scowl,"I made a disastrous error, there can be no doubt of that... right now, everything depends upon the owner of C-Kira Death Note, what happens next is entirely up to them."

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry the update took so long, blame exam stress and having update sixteen other stories at the same time! But I promise to have the next chapter up within two weeks!**

**-Mregent.2**


End file.
